Solo admítalo, Bocchan
by Absemaje
Summary: Ciel está enamorado de Sebastian pero como es demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo, decide hacer una locura. SebasxCiel Shonen-ai e intento de lemon. Espero que les guste y si no gusta este genero, no lea.


Hola, aquí les traigo un One-shot de SebasxCiel con un poco de humor espero que les agrade, aclaro que kuroshitsuji ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia, esa si es mía, contiene un intento de lemon y shonen-ai.

Advertencias, contiene Spoilers del manga, así que si no lo han leído, les diré que ustedes se lo pierden, ahora si, disfruten la lectura.

Solo admítalo, Bocchan...

Ciel Phantomhive hace cualquier cosa para complacer a la Reina Victoria en sus misiones, se ha vestido de mujer, se unió al circo, estuvo en un barco repleto de zombies y a la deriva e incluso entro a un prestigiado colegio para hacerse pasar por un de sus estudiantes, todo eso y mas, entonces, -porque no simplemente me puede complacer a mi?- se decía Sebastian Michaels su fiel mayordomo-demonio, el niño de trece años había logrado despertar sentimientos y emociones totalmente desconocidas en él, pero Ciel no se deja engañar tan fácilmente, aunque él también tiene sentimientos por Sebastian, según él eso era algo que nunca admitiría, confesarle su amor a Sebastian, no puede darse el lujo de caer en sus garras, sabía muy bien que Sebastian era un demonio y que cualquier cosa que hiciera este por él, es únicamente por el contrato que ambos tenían, -mientras pueda disimularlo muy bien, no habrá problema- se dice Ciel a si mismo (Ajá, si como nop).

Por otro lado, Sebastian, quien había aceptado que tenía sentimientos hacia el niño y sabia que este también sentía algo por él pero era demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo, decidió que lo conquistaría a toda costa, no importa si tuviese que pasar por encima de la molesta niña de cabellos rizados o por la misma Reina. Estaba decidido, -ese niño será mío- dijo, con una sonrisa demoníaca en su rostro.

Y así, comenzó otro día en la mansión principal, el mayordomo llega a la habitación del niño, dispuesto a levantarlo, pero este yacía despierto al pie de la cama -Buenos días Bocchan, veo que se levantó temprano hoy, a que se debe tal acontecimiento?-

-Tsk, no molestes- dice el niño con su característico mal humor -tuve una pesadilla- movió su cabeza a otro lado, ya que se sonrojó al ver a Sebastian y puesto que no había tenido pesadillas, sino que había tenido sueños húmedos con su mayordomo. -Tengo hambre- le dice a Sebastian tratando de olvidar el tema, ya que él estaba decidido a olvidar sus sentimientos, se había dicho a si mismo que se arrancaría de su pecho todas esas emociones que sentía cuando tenía Sebastian a su lado(algo totalmente difícil ya que, quién no se enamorado de Sebastian? jiji) decidió que empezaría una relación con Lizzy, su prometida, quizás con el tiempo lograría olvidarlo (grave error, hay Cielito siempre metiendo la pata jeje).

-Hacía mucho tiempo que usted no tenía pesadillas, Bocchan- le dice con una sonrisa en el rostro sirviéndole el desayuno, -Puede decirme que fue lo que soñó- vuelve a decir.

-Así déjalo- dijo Ciel rápidamente, a quien se le subieron los colores al rostro, pues, la imágenes de Sebastian sobre él, haciendo cosas, a las que él llamaba, indecorosas, pasaban una y otra vez como un "Cinematic Record" por su mente."Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé" piensa Ciel, pues su sonrojo era más que evidente. Sebastian pensaba "Qué es lo que habrá soñado para no decirme a mi?, yo que soy su fiel sirviente, y porque a la reina si le da detalles de todo lo que pasa" -Ahh, que fastidio- susurró por lo bajo.

-Me dijiste que esta tarde vendrá Elizabeth, no es así? Cuando llegue hazla pasar a mi estudio lo más pronto posible- Sebastian se sorprendió ante este comentario, "porque tenía esa mocosa que ser bienvenida, cuando se desharía su joven amo de esa odiosa, él podía deshacerse de ella, solo una orden necesita y ella estaría fuera de su camino" piensa -Porque tiene tanta urgencia por verle, Bocchan- dice en un tono molesto, Ciel notó cierta molestia por parte de Sebastian, pero aún así le contestó, -Voy a pedirle que sea mi novia oficialmente- dice sonando frío. Sebastian parpadeó varias veces, había escuchado bien, SU Bocchan se pondría de novio con esa mocosa, porque hacía algo así, "acaso él no era lo suficientemente bueno para su Bocchan", sin embargo, no le quedó de otra más que asentir con la cabeza, pues las palabras se le habían ido de la boca. Las horas pasaron, ya era de tarde, Ciel yacía en su estudio, cuando de repente una escandalosa voz retumbó en cada rincón de la enorme mansión. -CIEEEEEEEEEEELLLLL!- Ciel era estrujado por la enérgica niña -Lizz...zy no, no pue...do res...pirar- apenas pudo decir el niño -Perdón- Dice Elizabeth mientras lo suelta -Agh, sentí que moría- vuelve a decir, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

-En verdad lo siento- dice la niña tomándolo con sus manos el rostro y acerdandose a él, Sebastian al ver la cercanía de aquellos dos se molestó -Humm- respingó, Ciel al percatarse de la cercanía de Elizabeth, se separó rápidamente, al igual Lizzy quien estaba toda sonrojada por tal acción. -Sebastian, déjanos solos- le dijo fríamente, el mayordomo no tuvo otra opción más que retirarse, "pero ya habrá otra ocasión para vengarme y sacar de la jugada a esa mocosa" piensa Sebastian mientras sus ojos de demonio resaltan en el pasillo donde se encuentra el estudio de su joven amo.

Mientras tanto Ciel le dice a Elizabeth con aquella frialdad característica de él -Quieres ser mi novia- la niña, que rebozaba de felicidad al oír semejante confesión, le contestó rápidamente -Por supuesto que si- mientras volvía a estrujarlo y apretarlo nuevamente- -Agh Eliza...beth- apenas podía respirar, -Lo siento, es que me hace tan feliz, que finalmente me hayas pedido que fuese tu novia, estoy tan feliz, pero, porque lo decidiste así tan de repente?-. -Bueno, tu eres mi prometida, es normal que yo te haya pedido que fueras mi novia, además, tarde o temprano tenía que hacerte tal petición, no es así?- terminó de decir Ciel, quien aunque no lo admitiera, por dentro se sentía abrumado y empezaba arrepentirse, pero como un Phantomhive que él es, jamás se retracta de sus acciones.

Y Así termino la tarde, despidió a Elizabeth con un beso en la mejilla (cosa que enfureció a Sebastian jiji quien los veía desde la puerta principal de la mansión, ah pero ya se vengaría, oh si) y se retiró a su estudio.

Ya más noche Ciel yacia dormido en su habitación tranquilamente, mientras alguien lo observaba detenidamente desde fuera de la ventana, -Oh Conde, es usted tan lindo- dice cierto personaje fúnebre -Debería llevarlo conmigo, me gustaría conocer su interior hihi- decía Undertaker con su característica sonrisa. -Él, es solo mío, no pienso entregárselo a nadie- dice una silueta negra y de maquiavélicos ojos parada sobre el techo de la mansión. -No creo que sea solo tuyo, ya que nuestro querido Conde tomó su decisión hihi- decía burlándose del demonio. -Oh, eso, es solo una pequeña equivocación que cometió mi joven amo, aún no tiene definido bien sus sentimientos hacia mi- dice seguro de si mismo, a pesar de que ya eran dos los estorbos que tenía que quitarse de encima -primero me desharé de tí y luego de esa mocosa- mientras mostraba sus característicos cubiertos y se le lanzaba para atacarlo -esta vez no perderé como la vez del barco y esa tonta escuela, esta vez no perderé- le decía con firmeza, mientras esquivaba un ataque con la guadaña de la muerte, -hihi estas dispuesto a morir por el Conde, eso es admirable hihi- se burlaba el sexy ex-shinigami (es que tambien esta bien sexy, obvio, no tanto como mi Sebas-chan XD) mientras dirigía un ataque tras otro hacia Sebastian, este al verse enfadado de recibir tanto ataque decidió tomar su verdadera forma para acabar con Undertaker de una buena vez, mientras tanto Ciel dormía plácidamente ignorando que dos sexys personajes de peleaban por él (que envidiaaa), -Oh pero que forma tan desagradable tienes, te imaginas si el Conde te llega a ver en esta situación? hihi- sonreía el ex-shinigami, solo bastó un pequeño descuido de Undertaker para que Sebastian le atravesara el pecho con su mano demoníaca, este a su vez le mostró una encantadora sonrisa y dirigió su guadaña para atacar a Sebastian quien seguía pegado a él, fue entonces cuando el demonio se deslizó rápidamente hacia bajo de este como si cayera al mismo tiempo dando una patada hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer, empujó la guadaña, el ataque que iba dirigido a Sebastian terminó atravesando el pecho de Undertaker, este fue sumamente certero y doloroso pero aún así no dejaba de sonreir, mientras tanto Sebastian tomaba su forma de mayordomo otra vez le lanzo una de sus poderozas patadas alejándolo de la mansión mandándolo a volar muy lejos perdiéndose en el horizonte (juju que mala) -Un estorbo menos- dijo para si mismo con una sonrisa de satisfacción -Ahora solo queda deshacerme de la mocosa y mi Bocchan será solo mío aunque no sea mala idea tener a esa mocosa de socia hasta puede llegar a ser divertido- terminó de decir -Haré que se muera de celos-.

A la mañana siguiente Sebastian entró la habitación de Ciel para despertarlo como era costumbre, se acercó a la cama y vio al niño que dormía tranquilamente, todo pasó tan rápido, que para cuando se dio cuenta él ya tenía sus labios posando sobre los del niño estando arriba de él, que este a su vez abría los ojos muy lentamente, parpadeó varias veces al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, Acaso estaba soñando? Sebastian le estaba besando? sin embargo no lo alejó y se entregó a ese beso (linda manera de despertar jiji :D) que poco a poco se hacía más y más profundo hasta que separaron por la falta de aire de Ciel, fue entonces cuando volvió a la realidad y le dió tremenda bofetada -Alejate de mí. Crees que porque tienes un contrato conmigo vas a hacerme este tipos de cosas- dijo Ciel quien por fuera se mostraba enfurecido pero por dentro estaba que daba brincos de alegría ya que había sido su querido Sebastian quien le diera su primer beso.

-Perdone usted Bocchan, pero ya no lo puedo ocultar, estoy completamente loco por usted, no puedo soportar ver como usted dirige sus atenciones a esa mocosa, me muero de celos- le dijo Sebastian firme y decidido sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos. -Solo admita lo que usted siente por mi, yo se lo que siente por mi, solo admítalo, le prometo que lo haré muy feliz-

Ciel a su vez pensaba sin quitarle la mirada igual "Acaso escuche mal, Sebastian estaba declarándose, esto debe ser una de sus bromas" entonces desvió su cabeza, sus mejillas que aún seguían sonrojadas le dieron a entender al sexy mayordomo que era correspondido, volvió a besar a Ciel y este forcejeaba para zafarse, -No. Yo no...- no quería aceptar que estaba enamorado, Sebastian entre besos le acariciaba su piel por debajo del camisón con el que dormía el niño -Ah Sebas...tian ah- estas caricias le estaban haciendo perder la cordura, pero finalmente se logró zafar del beso y le dijo firmemente -No... no te creo- aun jadeaba. -Que es lo que no me cree, Bocchan?, si es por lo que dije hace rato, recuerde bien que yo no digo mentiras- le dijo mirándolo tiernamente Ciel se estremeció con esa mirada -Lo que le dije es totalmente cierto, el sentimiento llamado amor es algo muy raro que podemos sentir los seres como yo, y también se da entre demonios no nomas en los humanos- Ciel no supo que decir su amado demonio estaba enamorado de él, pero porque era tan difícil para él admitir algo así, acaso tenía miedo a enamorarse o de perder a ese ser amado, estaba tan confundido, la confesión de Sebastian era algo que él inconscientemente había esperado y ahora que llegó no sabe que hacer. -Arggg- gritó de frustración mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cara -No se que hacer- volvió a decir, -Solo admítalo, no lo piense más solo dígalo, quiero escucharlo de sus labios- decía dulcemente Sebastian. "ahora que me le declaré a Lizzy, que voy a hacer?" entonces, miro a Sebastian quien estaba arriba de él y sin pensarlo más puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de Sebastian y lo atrajo hacia él dándole un beso, este correspondió gustoso pues lo había conseguido, tenía a su querido Bocchan para él, cuando se separaron Ciel le dice -Pero que haremos con Lizzy?- -No se preocupe dejemos que crea que ella es la novia, cuando en realidad es la otra, je de todos modos usted tiene un estatus que mantener, pero aún así le tengo prohibido ir mas allá de simples besos en la mejilla y no lo haga frente a mi- terminó de decir para envolverse en los brazos de Ciel nuevamente y hacerle el amor, ya que le traía muchísimas ganas (y quien no si Ciel está bien violable jeje). Y Así empezó una nueva mañana en la mansión Phantomhive.

-Te... a...mo- dijo Ciel finalmente entre jadeos. Oh si, va a ser una mañana muuuy larga.

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, les agradecería mucho un review por fa


End file.
